


Study Break

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Science, beachcomber makes a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beachcomber takes a break from the war to learn about Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Volcano  
> written for the May 7, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s7qc3/)

 

“I really can’t tell you how much this means to me,” the volcanologist said as Beachcomber led her down into the depths of Mount Saint Hillary. “This whole place has been off limits to the science community since you Autobots came on the scene.”

“Hey, anytime, Doctor Michaelson.” The minibot gave her a smile. “There’s never been a reason that any Human scientist couldn’t come study here. Any of us on the science team would have been happy to help you with your research.”

“Marjorie, please. Only my students call me Doctor Michaelson.” She returned his smile. “I’m just glad that your boss was able to talk some sense into the political bigwigs who were tossing the rules around after he received our petition. There’s so much to be learned from Mount Saint Hillary right now, while it’s active, but calm.”

“Yep, she’s simmering at just the right temperature to tell us a lot.” He reached out and patted one of the rock walls affectionately. “I bet I learn as much from her as you.”

“Oh, I doubt that. You’re advanced beyond everything Humans have ever dreamed possible.”

“Yeah, but Cybertron doesn’t have volcanoes. Or rocks, really. At least not the way you think of them.” Beachcomber gave a wistful sigh. “Most of my work was theoretical before the war broke out. I only had time for one offworld expedition after I got out of the Science Academy.”

“Oh.” Marjorie gave him an appraising look. Then she grinned. “Well, you’ve got a lot of studying ahead of you then.”

“Oh, I hope so. I dig learning new things.”


End file.
